


A Hallmark Holiday

by Yourdearestwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdearestwatson/pseuds/Yourdearestwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fluffy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hallmark Holiday

It took ages for John to convince Sherlock, but they had made it to the Yard with some time to spare as the taxi skidded to a stop. "I don't understand why you're so interested in celebrating this idiotic holiday," Sherlock fussed again, pursing his lips distastefully at the pink lights that were hung outside the Yard for the small gathering there was in a conference room for the police and everyone on the investigative team. Of course, John and Sherlock got special invitations due to their activity.

John smiled fondly at his lover and put his hand on Sherlock's knee. "I know you hate it and think of it as a Hallmark holiday--"

"It _is_ a Hallmark Holiday," Sherlock interrupted gaining a look from John. "In and out, as promised?" This time, Sherlock's eyes seemed to soften, almost as if he was a scared bunny about to go towards a hungry pack of wolves. 

"Twenty minutes, no more," John vowed, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Sherlock's cheek. "Ready?" Sherlock nodded hesitantly and got out, with John following him after.

Being social was really never Sherlock's thing, and John understood that as his constant companion. But as soon as they were together and dancing, everything seemed to disappear. His hands around Sherlock's neck and giant hands on his hips, the world seemed to spin faster and faster, without them moving an inch after a few dozen songs. Soon, it took Lestrade tapping on John's shoulder to tell him that they had danced the entire evening, never keeping an eye off each other, or speaking to another soul. Laughing, John and Sherlock finally pulled apart, feeling the cold come between them finally and apologized that they had not focused on anyone else. "Suppose we should go?" John asked, tugging at Sherlock who shook his head as another song played, turning his hand and taking John back into him.

"Just one last dance. On this rubbish Hallmark Holiday."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for someone who supported us (Jenn and me) for 221b con!
> 
> UN BETA'd**


End file.
